Forbidden Love
by MinaminoTeku
Summary: Yukina x Kuwabara. how will Kuwa-chan survive when his love ish taken away from him by some weird tradition?rnrni'll put my distribution here since i forgot to in the story. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. wish i did but i don't.
1. Midnite Visitor

**Beginning of the _Forbidden Love_ story. this story comes before the _Hiei's First Christmas_ and the _Kitsune's Rose_. Actually, this kinda happens during _Kitsune's Rose_. Just look for the key places where other stuff takes place in _Kitsune's Rose_. U'll see them. enjoy!**

**Midnight Visitor**

On the night of the new moon, a little koorime girl walks beside her tall, not so dark, not too handsome, friend. They both walk around the city, stopping by certain places occasionally. This young girl's name is Yukina, an ice maiden. Her friend, Kuwabara Kazuma, powerful ningen. They walk to the park where they are alone at last.

"What a lovely night, huh Kazuma?" Yukina looks up at him and smiles.

"Yes, but it's not as lovely as you Yukina." Kuwabara looks down at her. He sees her cute smile and starts to blush.

_Kazuma says the nicest things to me. He's very sweet. But…why only me? He's not this sweet to Botan-chan or Keiko-chan._

Yukina ponders about Kuwabara's actions towards her.

_Yes, this is as good a time as any. I just need to swallow my fear and wing it._

Kuwabara stops walking in the middle of the park, expecting Yukina to do the same. He stands square in the middle, surrounded by four light posts, one at each corner.

"Hm?" Yukina stops as well. "Why have you stopped Kazuma-san?"

Yukina and Kuwabara are face-to-face with each other, both staring. Yukina has a look of confusion and Kuwabara, a look of nerviousness. Why is Kuwabara nervous?

"Yukina-chan…I've known you for a really long time. Once I gazed at your face, your beautiful, angelic face…" He touches her face gracefully on the cheek. "…I've had feelings for you. I immediately fell in love with you. I risked my own life to save yours. And I would do it again if you were ever in danger."

_Kazuma loved me? Is that why he's so nice and sweet to me more than Botan-chan or Keiko-chan?_ Yukina is still confused.

"It is a ningen tradition to ask a certain question to the one you love." Kuwabara puts his hand into his pocket without Yukina seeing.

"Yukina-chan…w-will y-you…"

As Kuwabara struggles to talk, a bright light shines on the both of them. The luminosity is so great it causes the light bulbs in the posts around them to shatter.

"Ahhhh!" Yukina screams and shields her eyes.

Kuwabara gasps. "Yukina-chan!" Instinctively, he wraps his arms around her, protecting her from the light. "It's all right, I'm here. I'll protect you."

Kuwabara holds Yukina close to him as the light begins to fade away. Eventually, the light ceases to exist and both are standing in the darkness.

"Are you alright my Yukina?" Kuwabara stops hugging Yukina and holds her at arm's length of him.

Yukina removes her hands from her eyes. "What was that?"

Kuwabara can see the fear in her eyes. That shattering of the bulbs and bright light scared her half to death.

"I don't know. But I don't like it."

Then, Kuwabara's spirit awareness kicks in. "I feel the presence of a demon near us."

Out of the shadows comes a tall woman. She comes just close enough for both Yukina and Kuwabara to see her. She wore a kimono similar to the one Yukina always wears. In her turquoise hair is the same kind of hair tie that Yukina often has on. This woman is like an older version of the little koorime.

"Stranger, who are you and what do you want!" Kuwabara sounds very annoyed and angry. No one scares his Yukina.

"My name is Rui and I have come to bring Yukina back home."

**Yippie! First chapter! Who knew Rui would come for Yukina. How she got there I don't even know. And I'm the one who wrote it! Deep mysteries of my own story…creepy…**


	2. The Reason: Yukina’s Decision

**The Reason-Yukina's Decision**

"Bring Yukina back home? You mean to the ice world?" Kuwabara's anger has diminished and replaced with curiosity.

"Hai," replied Rui in a calm manner.

"What for?" asks Kuwabara. He must know all before his love Yukina is taken away from him.

"In the ice world, a tradition takes place once a year. It is a ritual between all young girls in which they return home after their long journey and never leave again. This year is Yukina's turn. After all the years she's been away, it's her chance to return home." Rui was very cool about this.

Kuwabara, however, was not. "You mean Yukina has to stay in the ice place forever!"

"Hai."

"Yukina…did you know about this?" Kuwabara turns towards Yukina and looks at her.

Yukina looks up at Kuwabara with a saddened look on her angelic face. "Kazuma-san, gomen nasai. I…I didn't tell you because it wasn't too important. But now that I see you truly have emotions for me, I suppose I'll tell you. Every ice maiden is to take a long journey once in her lifetime. They go to see how the outside world really is. My journey was to go find my brother. And yet, I have come up empty. But after a certain amount of time, the ice maiden is to return home and never leave again. My time to leave has come."

"No…you can't leave. Not yet…there's so much we haven't done…" Kuwabara looks as if he's about to cry.

"Kazuma-san…" Yukina senses the sadness within him. She sympathizes with him. She knows how he feels.

Kuwabara swiftly wraps his arms around Yukina. He holds her tight in his embrace, not wanting to let her go. Warm tears start to flow down his cheeks. "No more…" he says. "No more will you slip away from me…no more will we be separated…"

Rui speaks. "Yukina, I'm certain that you have some companions here that you would like to say your farewells to. To honor that, I will give you one month. On the night of the next new moon, you are to be back home. Do you understand?"

"…H-hai…" Yukina welcomes Kuwabara's embrace.

With that said, Rui disappears into the darkness. The streetlights remain broken and Yukina and Kuwabara in each other's embrace, possibly their last one.

**Cries though I don't like Kuwabara much, it's still pretty sad. Ok, I have said this before but it was kinda unclear. Let me say it again. This story tied in with _Hiei's First Christmas_ and _Kitsune's Rose._ This part is actually the first part of the 3 stories. The order ish _Forbidden Love, Kitsune's Rose,_ and _Hiei's First Christmas_. If you have read _Kitsune's Rose_ and/or _Hiei's First Christmas_, u can see that there are some parts that tie in with the other story. Example: in _Hiei's First Christmas_, Shizuru mentions that it sucks that her and Kurama didn't work out. Well, in _Kitsune's Rose_, it explains that relationship. I'll reveal other stuff throughout this story.**


	3. Departure

**DEPARTURE**

Days have passed since the appearance of Rui. Yukina tells her goodbyes to everyone. All but Kuwabara seemed to have accepted it. He couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept that fact that the love of his life will leave in a matter of days and he'll never see her again. He just continues on, living his normal life with Yukina, as if nothing was going to happen.

The day has come for Yukina's leave. It is, in fact, the night of the new moon. Kuwabara is fast asleep in his bed while Yukina readies her things to go. She must not wake him or else he'll beg and plead for her not to go. It's best for him now to know or see.

_It is best. I can't stand to see Kazuma's face when he's hurt. I can't…deal with that…_

Yukina packs in her last items and closes her bag. She then takes a last look at the sleeping Kuwabara.

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping…_

She leans in and kisses him on the forehead. Then, she puts a little note on the table beside the bed.

_Chink._

A small, white orb lands on the desk. It is a tear gem…Yukina's tear gem. A tear shed for her sleeping, soon to be heart broken, friend. The Hiraseki stone remains still as Yukina exits the room, out of Kuwabara's life forever.

Yukina stands outside the bedroom door. She tries now to cry, for her Hiraseki stone tears will fall to the hardwood floor and create a sound. "Are you ready Yukina?"

A mysterious, short black figure leans against the front door. This creature has short, ebony hair with a white starburst in the middle and piercing ruby eyes.

"Hai." Yukina walks towards the figure. "Arigato Hiei, for escorting me back home. I appreciate it."

"Hn. You'll need some protection. Plus, I need to get back to the Makai anyway." Hiei straightens his back.

"Well, arigato for allowing me to accompany you." Yukina smiles.

_Her smile…it's so empty. She's trying to shield her emotions with false ones. Inside…her heart's being torn apart. I guess the idiot serves a purpose after all._

"We'd better get going." Hiei opens the front door. "It's getting late." He exits outside.

"Coming." Yukina takes one last look at the apartment. Most of her time in the Ningenkai was spent here. Now, she must leave it forever.

She follows Hiei outside. Turning her back towards the apartment, she closes the door, leaving everything she loved…behind.

Kuwabara's still fast asleep in his room.

"No…please…don't go my love…don't go…"

He awakens suddenly. "Yukina!" He violently sits up.

Kuwabara breathes heavily, trying to recover from the shock he got from his dream. "What a horrible nightmare." He looks around. "Huh? Where's Yukina?"

Kuwabara gets up out of bed and inspects the room. "Most of her stuff is gone too." A little glimmer of light caught his attention. "Hm? What's that?" He walks towards the desk next to the bed.

He picks up the single tear gem that lies on the table. "How pretty. But…where did it come from?" He notices the little piece of paper that was under it. Carefully setting the beautiful stone down, he picks up the note and unfolds it.

"Nani? What does…this mean?" He stares at the note for a long time, wondering what it's meaning is. "Could it be that…no! NO!" Kuwabara closes his eyes. "NO! It can't be!"

Kuwabara drops the note and runs out of his bedroom and out the front door. He constantly screams "Yukina!" He runs around, searching for her. But he can't find her anywhere. She's nowhere to be found.

"Doushite? Doushite…"

_Doushite…_ As that single word echoes in his mind, the little note drifts to the ground. One word is written on it. One word that shattered Kuwabara's heart… _Sayonara._

**Aww, poor Kuwa-chan! He's so hurt. That kinda sucks and I kinda feel bad for him.**


	4. Love Conquers All

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL**

"BAKA!" Shizuru screams so loud that the windows in the apartment shake a little. She has a cigarette in her hand and is standing in front of her brother, Kuwabara. "You're not serious!"

Kuwabara stares off to one side with a blank, emotionless expression on his face. "Of course I am Shizuru. I've never been more serious." The tone in his voice was very impassive.

"You could die if you go to the Makai!" Shizuru inhales.

"I know. But…I'll protect myself. I'm strong enough."

"You have no way to get there!" She exhales.

"I'll ask Koenma for a favor. I'm sure he'll grant it."

"Still…it's stupid."

"I know. But I must try."

It's been months since Yukina's departure. Kuwabara's soul has been diminishing, little by little each day. But now, he has decided to go to the ice world and see Yukina. Perhaps by seeing her, he can recover the parts of his soul he lost.

"I just don't want you to get killed and come back safely." Shizuru has become much more calm.

"I don't guarantee that I'll come back."

"Nani!" Shizuru punches Kuwabara in the face. "What are you saying!"

"Oneesan…." Kuwabara looks at Shizuru with such focus, such seriousness in his eyes. He was completely unaffected by the punch.

_Oneesan…he hasn't called me that in ages._ Shizuru went from calm to angry to confused.

"I have given this lots of thought. I know that once I go to the Makai, I won't be able to come back. So I had to choose…you or Yukina? I have been separated from Yukina so many times. I just thought to myself…_No more…no more._ I do not want to be away from Yukina anymore. Gomen nasai Shizuru…but…I must leave you behind." Kuwabara walks past her and to the front door.

"Otooto-san…you can't leave me alone…not now…not ever…" Shizuru leaves her back turned.

Kuwabara opens the door, carrying his stuff with him. "Gomen Shizuru…farewell." He leaves the apartment and closes the door. Shizuru's left behind, entirely gone from reality. She just stares at the wall, hoping it'll give her some answers. There she stays for a long time.

_I'm sorry my sister. I truly am._

Kuwabara walks in the darkness towards…nowhere. He has no way of getting to Koenma. _My destination is the Makai…but I have no way of getting there._

He stares at the ground while walking, totally unaware of his surroundings. He had no idea that a dark figure was in his path. Walking right past the figure, Kuwabara continues on his journey.

"…I could have killed you six times. Pay attention to your surroundings more…baka."

_That voice…I'd know that annoying voice anywhere._ Kuwabara stops in his tracks and turns around. "Hiei, what are you doing here?"

"Hn. Wouldn't you like to know." Hiei speaks in his usual, unreadable tone.

"Not now shrimp. I'm not in the mood." Kuwabara mimics Hiei's previous manner.

"Like I really care."

"Then if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Kuwabara turns around and continues walking, back towards Hiei.

As Kuwabara walks away, Hiei speaks.

"You're going to the Makai, aren't you? To Glacier Village where Yukina is at?"

Kuwabara stops again, just like he did previously. "How do you know about that?" He turns towards his little ex-comrade.

Hiei walks slowly to Kuwabara. "I'm the one that took her there. I'd figure you'd come after her, even though you wouldn't last two minutes alone."

_Grr…he took Yukina to the demon world? Without me knowing? He really is a bastard._

"Damn you Hiei…for making me go through what I had to."

Hiei stops in front of him. "My pleasure." He smirks so evil-like.

Kuwabara tries to ignore that last remark. "Demo… why are you here again?"

Hiei's face goes from smirking evilly to extreme seriousness.

"First, let me say that I have come here of my own free will. During these last months, I have noticed Yukina acting very… dark… empty… depressed. Her usual cheerful self is gone. It's as if your stupidness and your constant strive for her attention has bottled up that darkness and was concealed from everyone.

But now, that darkness is poking its ugly head out. It's sickening to see Yukina like that. Every time I visit her, she has become more and more cold, almost like me. That's why I've come. I have come to bring you to Yukina."

Kuwabara remained silent throughout Hiei's whole speech, taking in every word the little koorime said. As the words sink in, he speaks. "Really?"

"Hai." Hiei passes by him and keeps on walking. "Now hurry up or you'll be left behind."

_Why is he doing this? Hiei, doing something nice? Doesn't sound like the same shrimp I know._

"Hiei, doushite?" Kuwabara turns to him.

"I'm doing this for Yukina, not you, remember that. This will probably be the only time I ever assist you. Now come on!"

_No…there has to be a better reason. We will see._

Kuwabara runs up and catches up to Hiei. Both disappear in the shadows together as it starts to rain.

Two rivals working together for one purpose, the happiness of Yukina. One's sister…and one's love.

**ya see, in this raining scene, after Kuwa left, Shizuru ran out to go to Kurama's place. i didn't say that but that explains why Shizuru was soaking wet from running in _Kitsune's Rose_.**


	5. The Koorime Returns

**THE KOORIME RETURNS**

"Yukina? Yukina, c'mon out sweetie." Rui is outside Yukina's door, knocking on it for her to come out.

"Go away!" Yukina snaps at her guest. She's inside her room, crocheting a picture. It's one of her favorite things to do. She lies on her bed while doing it.

Rui knocks again. "C'mon Yukina. You need to eat something. You've been eating less and I'm getting worried. I only care for your health, that's all."

"You never cared!" yelled Yukina at the door where Rui was. "You never cared about anything about me! Now go away!" Yukina's face is masked with anger and sorrow.

Rui gasps. "Yukina…"

"I said go!" The koorime forms a miniature ice crystal in her hand and throws it at the front door. It shatters, projecting beautiful shimmering lights of the fallin pieces. Broken ice crystals lie at the bottom of the door.

Rui sighs. There's nothing she can do to get Yukina out. Thanks to that Glacier Village tradition, her and Yukina suffer now.

Rui leaves the outside of the bedroom door. She doesn't want Yukina to lash out on her.

_Hn. Baka no koorime._ **(Sounded like something Hiei would say huh? Well, they are bro and sis)**

Yukina carries on crocheting the picture, the picture of her lost love. **(aka Kuwa-chan. She's crocheting Kuwa-chan)**

"We've arrived." Hiei stands atop an ice tree above Kuwabara.

"So, Yukina's in there?" Kuwabara stands a few feet in front of the little cottage in the middle of the forest. Everything around him and Hiei was covered in snow. It was a remarkable sight to see.

"Hai," replies Hiei.

"Alright then." Kuwabara starts to walk towards the cottage, taking slow and steady steps. His chance to see his love has come.

As Kuwabara is walking slowly to the cottage, Hiei remains on top the branch of the snow-covered tree. He just stares at the house where Yukina is. Behind his headband, almost unknowingly, his Jagan eye opens. With his gifted eye, Hiei looks into the cottage, watching Yukina.

_Though you didn't ask, I still delivered. Soon my little sister… Soon you'll see the person you've wanted for months and months on end._

A flicker of darkness and Hiei was gone, away from the forest, away from the Makai.

Finally, Kuwabara reaches the door of the house. _This is it,_ he thought. _This is what I've been waiting for._

He brings his hand up and knocks on the door.

No answer. He knocks again a bit louder…

No answer. _Grr…third time's the charm._

Kuwabara knocks one more time.

A twist of the doorknob later and Kuwabara comes face-to-face with a tall woman. "It's you…" said Kuwabara, sounding quite amazed.

"And you…" What stands before Kuwabara is Rui, the person who tore him and Yukina apart.

"What are you…doing here?" She sounds very confused. No man or even a human has visited her.

"I've come for Yukina." The tone in Kuwabara's voice was very stern.

"But…" Rui stares at Kuwabara's face.

"No buts. I have come to bring her back, back home with me. I don't care about any tradition. I don't care about how long it's been around or what'll happen if it's broken. And I certainly don't care about what you have to say. All I care about is Yukina and the thought of her being with me. I love her miss Rui. I love her with all my heart. And I can tell that she loves me too. And if you ice maiden people can't see that, then you are causing her pain. You people don't deserve to have Yukina. But I do. Me and the rest of my friends do deserve her." Kuwabara is left with a determined face.

Rui continues to gaze into Kuwabara's eyes. She sees the complete seriousness within them. _Is this what you call love?_

She looks deep into his eyes and into his soul. She sees that he does love Yukina and that he'll do anything and go anywhere to get her.

Feeling sympathy for the human, Rui steps aside, forming an opening for Kuwabara to enter. "Come on in Kazuma-sama."

A smile slowly forms from Kuwabara's face. It grows so large that it seems like he's grinning from ear to ear.

"Arigato!" He bows. "Arigato!" And again. "Arigato!" And again.

After much thanks, he enters the cottage.

Immediately after he enters, he makes an ass out of himself. "Yukina! Oi! Yukina!" Kuwabara yells throughout the house.

…Meanwhile in Yukina's room…

"Wait a minute. I know that voice." Yukina puts down her sewing materials and gets up out of bed. Avoiding the shattered ice, she opens the door and looks out.

Kuwabara spots her. "Yukina…" His voice went to a calm state.

"Kazuma!" Yukina walks out and towards Kuwabara. "You're here…but how?" The anger Yukina previously had had disappeared from her. It was replaced with joy and confusion.

"Hiei brought me here." Kuwabara looks deep into Yukina's eyes.

"I see…" _Hiei brought Kazuma here? But why? He's the one who escorted me here in the first place. And yet, he brings Kazuma here. It doesn't makes any sense…_

Yukina thinks about Hiei's intentions.

"I have come to bring you home." Kuwabara's gaze at his love was as serious as it could get.

Yukina's thoughts about Hiei were interrupted. Kuwabara's words broke it. She's left with an intense gaze at Kuwabara. "H-home?"

"Hai. Sweetie, you don't belong here. You belong in the Ningenkai with me, with everyone else. So please, come back to me. I can't…live without you by my side." A very sweet speech done by Kuwabara.

Yukina's angelic face couldn't be happier. "Hai Kazuma. I'll come back."

As desperate as Kuwabara wants to, he doesn't jump for joy. But the seriousness still remains masked on his face. "There's something else."

"Oh. What is it Kazuma?" Yukina's face has confusion written all over it.

A long silence occurs. Kuwabara organizes everything he is about to say. His words may be the most important thing he'll ever project towards Yukina.

Kuwabara clenches his fists and takes a deep breath, making sure he's calm so he won't mess up.

"Marry me Yukina. Be my wife so we can spend the rest of our lives together."

It takes a while for Kuwabara's words to sink into Yukina. _Marry me? Be his wife? Rest of our lives together?_

After making her decision, which didn't take long, she closes her eyes and smiles. "Hai."

With that said, Yukina and Kuwabara walk out of the cottage and back home. Rui does nothing to stop them. She loves Yukina as much as the next person. And as much as it pains Rui to see her go, she feels it's great. All her thoughts and feelings about this whole ordeal were about Yukina's happiness. Who knew they would be with a silly human.

The engaged couple walks away from Glacier Village, away from the Makai. Yukina's home is not there. Her home is with Kuwabara Kazuma. And there, she will spend the rest of her life.

Zutto…

_owari_

**End of Kuwabara x Yukina fanfic! Yatta! Another secret revealed! The title, _Forbidden Love_, originally meant something else. Before it meant that since Yukina was an ice maiden, she couldn't marry a human. It was forbidden for her to fall in love with a human and marry them. However, in this story, _Forbidden Love_ meant something else. It meant that since Kuwa and Yukina were separated so much, it seemed that they didn't belong together. It's like the world didn't want them together. Their love for each other was forbidden to the world. But now look what happened! They are engaged! I'm so happy for them. And yet…I liked that other idea…ah well. I may write Yusuke and Keiko's wedding if I have time and/or interested.**

**Anyway, hope u enjoyed _Forbidden Love_. Have a nice day! **


End file.
